nicks_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 6
Big Brother 6 i'''s the sixth season of Nick's Big Brother. After 85 days the season was won by Michael in a 6-3 vote over Agent. Demi won America's favorite player. Twist * '''Secret Pairs: '''At the start of the game each player was assigned a secret partner, but only 1 person out of that duo would know who their partner was. If you voted to evict your partner, you get immunity the next week or if you are the last standing duo, you both are safe for the next week. * '''Vault: '''In the beginning of the game their was a secret vault in the house that gave out 3 advantages, 1 each to the first 3 to enter, You had to search around the house to find the code for the vault. * '''Pendant of Production: '''The first item from the vault granted the holder secret immunity for the first 3 weeks which would only be revealed if he/she was attempted to be nominated or he/she told the houseguest. This was found my Aicila * '''Halting Hex: The second item in the vault was the halting hex. This item completely cancels an eviction for the week if used meaning no one goes that week. This was found and used by michael, he sued it during hers how week 6 saving himself from eviction. * Vote steal: The last item in the vault was a vote steal which was found by agent, this could steal anyones vote secretly up until the final 6. Agent used it at final 6 to steals Demi's vote. Game History Week 1 S6 brought in 16 new houseguest to embark on the summer of secrets! In the beginning of the game it was announced everyone would have a secret partner and if you evict them you get immunity that week or if your the last duo both get immunity. In the beginning of the week an alliance of 4 was created called the marathon consisting of Agent, Banner, Michael and Bear. They then connected with others in the house to control the beginning of the game. Jason sweeped the first week of the game winning both HOH and veto and took out the inactive bryce at the end of the week, but before that tanya decided to leave the game due to no one talking to her. = Week 2 A vault twist was announced during week 1 and in week 2, 3 houseguest got to the vault first. Michael Aicila and Agent. Michael got the halting hex. Aicila got the pendant of production and Agent got a vote steal. Banner won the 2nd HOH of the season putting the marathon in control. He nominated his target and his pawn, splatter and harry. Michael then won the POV and being in the marathon he kept the nominees the same and at the end of the week, splatter was sent packing 10-1 = Week 3 Start of week 3 it was announced their would be 2 HOHs the highest and lowest score. Michael and John won and each were responsible for 1 nominee. Michael nominated harry and john nominated demi as a plan for a backdoor. Then at the veto competition, jason pulled in his third win and took harry off the block to finish the plan to backdoor oliver for being a very emotional player. Oliver was sent packing unanimously come eviction night